


sorry not sorry

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Fluff, M/M, based on me cheating at sorry oops, bev will not hesitate to call a bitch out, but we all love him, jeremy if u read this fuck u, richie is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: All seven losers sat in a circle in the Denbrough’s basement,  the game Sorry sitting infront of them on a table full with various snacks and drinks.“Hah! Yes! Suck my cock i’m gonna win, bitches.” Richie exclaimed from his spot between Eddie and Stan.Stan rolled his eyes, “No you’re not. You’ve only got two guys in Home.”Richie scoffed, “Exactly Staniel, i’ve only got one guy left. And, he so happens to be in the safe zone.”(or, the seven chaotic kids play a four player game, which i’ve chosen to ignore tht lil problem)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i know sorry is a four player game but we’re ignoring that!!!!!!

All seven losers sat in a circle in the Denbrough’s basement, the game Sorry sitting infront of them on a table full with various snacks and drinks.

“Hah! Yes! Suck my cock! i’m gonna win, bitches.” Richie let out an excited yell from his spot between Eddie and Stan.

Stan rolled his eyes, “No you’re not. You’ve only got two guys in Home.” 

Richie scoffed, “Exactly Staniel, i’ve only got one guy left. And, he so happens to be in the safe zone. So get ready, ‘cos i’m gonna kick your old grandma ass!” Richie exclaimed

Stan let out a laugh of disbelief, almost as to say, ‘Yeah, surrreee.’ and proceeded to take his turn, drawing a backwards four, the losers laughing at his misery as he did so.

“Alright Bev,” Richie snapped his fingers in her direction, “your turn, let’s see if you can win.” 

“Watch me, Trashmouth.” Beverly winked at him in return.

Bev picked up draw a three, which was exactly what she needed to get her last piece into home. 

Bev threw up her hands in the air and let out an excited laugh, “YES! Eat my shit motherfuckers!” Richie glared at her from across the table, “I’m gonna win next, just watch me Marsh.”

Eddie snorted, “If anything, me and Mike are gonna win before you.” He motioned to himself and Mike,

Richie placed a hand over his heart and gasped in mock offense, “How dare you. My own boyfriend isn’t rooting for me? And they say homophobia is dead.” 

Eddie just grinned at him before looking at Bill, “Take your turn Billy.” 

Bill’s eyes lit up as he picked up a card from the pile, a viscous look spread across his face, he smirked, “Ben, Sorry.” 

Ben’s jaw nearly fell to the floor, a look of utter betrayal on his face, “Bill! You could’ve knocked Mike back! He’s still got one out.” Ben whined.

“Sorry Ben, it’s all in the name of the game.” Bill said, even though the smile he was wearing showed no sign of remorse.

Ben just sighed, rested a hand on his forehead and placed his piece back to start. Beverly tried to use her hoodie sleeve to muffle her laughter, but failed, 

“Damn Bev, laughing at your mans pain? That’s just cold hearted.” Richie said, trying to act dead serious, while also unable to control his giggles, 

“Look at you!” She points at him, the both of them still collectively losing their shit, “You don’t get to talk.” Bev shot back, Richie just snickered in response.

Mike’s turn was next, he ended up getting a number that was too high, resulting in him not being able to get a second guy into Home. A tear slipped down his face, “Wait, are you crying dude?” Eddie asked worriedly.

Mike sniffed an over the top sniffle, and nodded, “I hate this game with a burning passion.”He emphasized by banging his fists lightly on the table, “I was! gonna! win!”

“Awww, it’ll be okay, Mikey baby!” Richie cooed, earning eye roll in response.

Next was Eddie’s turn, He took a deep, unnecessary breath, and read the number printed on the card.

He sighed out of relief and moved seven spaces, “Jesus fuck, that was terrifying.” Richie giggled beside him, and Eddie gave him a light shove to the shoulder.

The game continued on, and soon enough it circled back to Richie’s turn. Richie’s face dropped as he read the number of the card and made a look of pure misery, before replacing it with a grin. 

Beverly raised an eyebrow upon noticing the sudden change on his face, “Uh, why that face Trashmouth?” She asked suspiciously,

“Nothing,” Richie smirked, “I just fucking won!” Richie moved his piece three spaces into Home.

The others let out tired groans, Except Bev, Who only looked at Richie as if trying to intimidate him.

She eyed him up and down, “Where’s the three card then?” She asked, a skeptical look across her face.

Richie searched around the table, above and under, and under his legs. 

He gave up looking after having no luck finding the missing card, “Shit, i dunno. Guess Big Bill’s game is gonna be missing a card.” He shrugged.

A couple hours after the game, they were all sitting in Bill’s living room watching a movie. 

Bev sat up from her position of laying her head on Ben’s lap on Bill’s loveseat, and turned to Richie, “Hey Rich, you got a charger i can snag?” 

Richie nodded against Eddie’s shoulder, “Yeah, it’s in my hoodie pocket.” He pointed to his crumpled up hoodie on the floor, right between the couch and loveseat.

Bev got up from her seat, kneeled down next to the hoodie, and reached her arm into the pocket, feeling around for his charger. She grabbed a thin material and brought it out,

She gasped, “You bitch!” Bev shouted suddenly,

Six heads shot up see what she was doing, Bev was holding a draw eleven or backwards two card from the board game earlier.

Stan reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote and paused the movie, then he moved his head to his side to look at Richie, “Richie, you bitch, did you cheat?” Stan asked him,

Richie went silent for a bit, then glanced to the side and nodded, “Mmm.... Perhaps.” 

Eddie turned his head around with lightning like speed, “You sly motherfucker! You did cheat.”

“I mean, i would’ve won anyway, it’s not that big of a deal.” Richie shrugged, 

Bev sputtered incoherent, half-formed words, before finally finding the correct words, “What! Of course it’s a big deal, you cheated! Fucking cock face.” She muttered the last part quietly,

Richie made a big, dramatic gasp, “I am not a cock face!” 

Richie could feel Stan shake with laughter beside him, “You traitor! How dare you laugh at your bestest friend.” Richie shook his head, feigning sadness.

“Because Beverly called you out. It’s fucking hilarious, man.” Stan chuckled,

“Yeah!” Bev shouted, “I’m calling you out! Bitch!”

“Wow. And i thought you guys were my closest friends.” Richie sighed,

“We are. We’re just not afraid to call you out.” Mike smiled, and leaned over to pat Richie on his knee.

“I hope you know, Rich,” Bill nudged him from his spot on the floor by Richie’s legs, “that after this, we will never play another board game with you again.” The others all laughed, muttering their agreements, Richie’s charger was long forgotten.

Richie laughed and nodded, “Yup, that’s fair Billy Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls go read the new chapter of slut club, (which is based of this) if you haven’t already :) kudos n comments are vv much appreciated xoxo


End file.
